U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,294, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes thermoplastic polymer alloy compositions (hereinafter referred to as "ETP-TPO's") that fulfilled a need in the art, especially in the automotive field, for a material which combines the low and high temperature resistance properties of plasticized PVC, can be recycled easily, and exhibits scuff resistance and softness equal or superior to that of plasticized PVC. These ETP-TPO's have particular utility in automobile instrument panel skins since they provide excellent definition and grain retention on thermoforming, which is the most common method of forming such skins. These compositions also work very well in extrusion, typically used to prepare the embossed films used in the thermoforming step.
It is desirable to have an ETP-TPO that processes well by calendering because many commercial films used to prepare instrument panel skins are prepared by calendering. The ETP-TPO of U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,294, however, does not calender well exhibiting, for example, behavior such as sticking to the rolls or splitting between two rolls.